Toy Store
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are at the mall when all of a sudden Beca drags Aubrey into toys r us where Beca starts playing around with all the toys and Aubrey can't help but think that its the cutest thing in the world Co Written with love4Mitchsen


Aubrey and Beca are at the mall when all of a sudden Beca drags Aubrey into toys r us where Beca starts playing around with all the toys and Aubrey can't help but think that its the cutest thing in the world

AN: This was co-written with** love4Mitchesen**.

* * *

Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen decided that they needed to go to the mall. They needed clothes, and some kitchen gear. Sure they could have gone the Walmart or Target, but what was the fun in that?

"Can we get some pretzels after Sears?" Beca asked, looking up at her girlfriend with a slight pout. She'd thought that going to the mall with her girlfriend would be fun, boy was she wrong. She was carrying at least 4 bags on each bag and she was starving.

Aubrey sighed, "Fine." She said.

They sat down after getting their pretzels, and Beca breathed a sigh of relief as she put all of the bags she was carrying down.

"Where are we going next?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"I've been draging you around all day, Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go out to the car and drop these bags off first?" Beca asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, do your arms hurt? I can carry some for now." Aubrey offered.

"I'm fine as long as we can drop them off at the car." Beca said kissing Aubrey on the nose, and she giggled.

Aubrey nodded her head. "Alright, how about you stay here and finish you pretzel and I'll go take the bags to the car?" She said.

Beca nodded her head, "Thanks."

Aubrey smiled and picked the bags up and carried them to the car. By the time she got back Beca had finished her pretzels. "Alright love back to shopping." Aubrey said.

Beca smiled and stood up. "Alright." She said, taking Aubrey's hand. They walked around for a few minutes. "Oh! I want to go there!" Beca squealed, pointing at a Toy's R Us.

"Why do you want to go into Toy's R Us?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Um..." Beca trailed off walking into the huge toy store.

After being dragged in, Aubrey couldn't find Beca, she had run off, and Aubrey had no idea where she was. At first Aubrey thought she might have gone out, but she wasn't outside the store.

Aubrey huffed, annoyed that she couldn't find her girlfriend. She was just about to leave when a giggle stopped her. She knew those giggles. She walked towards the sounds of the giggles and couldn't stop the smile when she saw Beca playing with toys made for babies.

"This is so cool." Beca said, pressing on of the buttons so a song would play. She put the toy down and instantly picked up another one.

"My baby." Aubrey couldn't help but whisper at the sight infront of her. 'This is one of the cutest things I have ever seen.' Aubrey thought. She didn't want to stop watching Beca play with these toys, it was to adorable. Aubrey cold feel her heart growing in her chest.

Beca didn't notice Aubrey was watching her. She was to busy playing with the music making baby toys to pay attention. She soon got bored with the baby toys and moved on to the stuffed animals. Aubrey had, again, lost her girlfriend. Aubrey huffed. 'As cute as this is, she really needs to stop running off.' She thought warmly.

"Aubrey!" The blonde then heard, and saw her girlfriend running towards her. Her girlfriend was carrying the largest stuffed puppy she had ever seen. "Can I get it?" Beca asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. She looked like a 3 year old with her bouncing. Aubrey smiled warmly at her childish girlfriend.

"Sure baby." Aubrey said.

Beca squealed, "Can you hold him while I keep looking?" Beca asked sweetly.

Aubrey sighed, "Sure honey." She cooed, "But we need to leave soon." She said, though her words went unheard by Beca. Another 15 minutes passed, and Aubrey knew that the mall was going to close soon. So she searched for her girlfriend, and finally found her in the baby toy asile again. "Beca, its time to go." She said.

Beca instantly start to pout and ran off screaming, "No!"

"What the- Rebeca Mitchell! We need to go!" Aubrey called after her.

"No!"Beca screamed again. There was now a crowd of people gathering in the store to see the interesting chase inside.

"I won't let you get the stuffed puppy!" Aubrey threatned, and Beca stopped in her tracks, pouting like a 3 year old.

"Don't make me put him back. I already named him." Beca begged.

"Can we leave now? I won't make you put him back."

"Fine, but I'm carrying him with me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes warmly. Her girlfriend was absolutely adorable. Together they walked to the line to buy the puppy, "Alright love give the checker the puppy." Aubrey said softly. Beca pouted a little bit, not wanting to let go of the puppy and Aubrey knew then that Beca was being fussy because of how tired she was. Aubrey smiled softly, and took the tag off of the puppy's ear and gave it to the checker. She quickly paid for the stuffed toy and led Beca out of the store.

"Bree, I'm tired." Beca whined.

"I know baby." Aubrey cooed to her younger girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

On the car ride home Beca had fallen asleep in her seat. The thoughts of the day running through her head.  
Parking, Aubrey couldn't help but stare at Beca and think of how much she loved her.

"What would I do without you?" Aubrey whispered as she kissed Beca's hand getting out of the car.

"You'll never have to find out." Beca whispered, as she woke up hearing her girlfriend.

Aubrey smiled softly, "Good." She said.

"Carry me?" Beca asked with a slight pout.

Aubrey chuckled, "Anything thing for my baby girl." Aubrey teased with a coo.

Beca pouted, but shrugged her shoulders. "Carry me." She said again.

Aubrey laughed, "So demanding." She teased, picking her small girlfriend up and carried her into the apartment. "You're lucky I love you." She said, kissing Beca's nose loving the sound of Beca's innocent sounding giggle.

Aubrey brought Beca inside and laid her down on their bed. "Now hold me." Beca whined.

Aubrey chuckled, "Don't you want to put on some pjs first?"

"Fine. Help me?" Beca begged.

"sure, Honey." Aubrey walked around the room and got Beca to sit up and helped her get changed. "Better?"

"Much, Now hold me." Beca demanded.

"Feeling pushy today."

"No, I just love you to much." Beca said quietly.

"I don't think it'll ever be to much for me." Aubrey responded as she laid down next to Beca and wrapped her arms around her. "You were adorable today." Aubrey said placing a kiss on Beca's nose as she fell asleep.


End file.
